A Loving Relationship
by Knave Iespyk
Summary: A Duke love story, with a humourous twist.


A Loving Relationship

  
  


"Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? You filled my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, eased my troubles... That's what you do."

  
  


Truer words were never sung, thought Duke, looking himself in the mirror. Tonight was the night. Tonight would be the night that he asked for more commitment from his love than he had ever asked anyone. That was one thing Rod Stewart probably hadn't had in mind. The trouble of proposing. It was a gut wrenching thought. Laying it all on the line, baring your soul. If he heard the words "no"... Duke would rather face an army of H.I.S.S. tanks than face this nightmare, in some ways. But it had to be done. They'd been seeing each other for years now, secretly, all beginning during a covert operation in the jungle. There'd been four of them. Himself, Snake Eyes, Scarlet and Stalker. They'd teased him mercilessly for being without an "S" code name.

  
  


He brushed a few wayward strands of hair into position and walked down the corridor, the ring in his pocket feeling heavy as lead. "Duke!" Stalker said, saluting crisply upon seeing him.

  
  


"You know you don't have to salute to me, Stalker," Duke said, falling into step with the man.

  
  


"Yeah, I know. We've gotten reports of Cobra activity in South America. Flint's dispatched Scarlet, Bazooka, Recondo, and Snake Eyes to check it out, but I figured you should know about it," Stalker said.

  
  


"He sent who?" Duke asked, floored. He couldn't have heard that right.

  
  


"Scarlet, Bazooka, Recondo, and Snake Eyes. Is something wrong?"

  
  


He had heard it right. This changed everything. He had to catch the plane before it took off. Duke bolted down the halls, leaving a very stunned Stalker behind.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was too late, of course, Flint was very thorough and very quick. The plane had, in fact, left over an hour ago and there was nothing he, Duke, could do about it without making his secret affair known to the whole base. Glumly he walked back to the command deck.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The group was the same as occasionally met, though others were welcome to join in, if they had money. Alpine, Ace, Shipwreck and Cover Girl. Ace dealt the cards around the table and each laid a chip down.

  
  


"I'm telling you, something's up with Duke. You ask me, he's acting strange."

  
  


"Strange in what way?" Cover Girl asked.

  
  


"I'm not sure. I think he's got himself a girl tucked away somewhere, and I'd lay money on it being Scarlet."

  
  


"Why don't you lay some money on the table? The bet's two chips. You in or not?" Ace asked.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm in. When he heard that she was a couple of hours away he looked like his heart was on that plane."

  
  


"Maybe he knew the pilot. She was a woman too, if I remember the duty roster. Officer Yates. You know her, Ace, she attached to anyone?" Alpine said, turning to the top pilot the Joe force had.

  
  


"Not that I know of, though she has been turning down my advances a lot more lately. Anyone else betting?"

  
  


"Not me. I fold. But then, knowing your pick up lines, Ace, I'm not surprised," Cover Girl said, placing her cards face down.

  
  


"All right boys, show us what you've got. Pair of aces over here," Ace said.

  
  


"A pair of deuces and a pair of fives," Alpine chimed in.

  
  


"Read 'em and weep, boys. Four jacks and a queen."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duke paced the control deck, trying not to let his thoughts and emotions bleed through the surface. It was a losing battle, and he knew it, but he tried regardless. The truth was, he needed something to delve into, something to distract him and it wasn't happening. Other than the blip of Cobra activity in South America, there was nothing. He had already tried to flip through the duty roster to see who else was on duty and make sure they were where they were supposed to be. He even tried to fill out some of the boring paperwork that was waiting on his desk. Finally he walked over to where Breaker was working.

  
  


"Punch up that information on South America. I want to see what our men are walking into," he said.

  
  


A few keystrokes brought up the appropriate information.

  
  


Natives report strange sounds emanating from the jungle. They sound like some sort of heavy construction is going on. Further, is the presence of a large number of foreigners arriving at an airport nearby. Security camera footage shows someone looking vaguely like Major Sebastian Bludd arriving, accompanied by a black haired woman. This could be the Baroness. Preliminary search results with a helicopter have proven futile. The first helicopter could find no trace of Cobra activity. The second helicopter failed to report an hour into the search and failed to return entirely. Foul play is suspected. Recommended course of action: Send in a group of Joe operatives.

  
  


Additional note from Flint: Scarlet set off at oh ten hundred hours with Snake Eyes, Recondo and Bazooka to investigate further. They are under orders to find any Cobra bases but not to engage the enemy. Once a day they are to report back until further notice.

  
  


Duke skimmed through the security photos provided in the file and closed the document. It sure sounded like Cobra was involved. That meant that injuries, maybe even casualties could occur.

  
  


"Pardon me for saying, sir, but are you okay? You look distracted," Breaker said, interrupting his thoughts.

  
  


"What? Yeah. I was just concerned that S... someone might get hurt on this mission. I don't like my men being out in dangerous situations," Duke replied, catching himself.

  
  


"Yeah, I know how you feel. We've all grown very close," Breaker nodded his agreement.

  
  


Some closer than others, Duke thought, feeling the ring sitting in his pocket.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"You'll never guess what I found on Duke's desk, guys," Ripcord announced, arriving at the poker game.

  
  


"And what were you doing in Duke's office, going through his desk?" Cover Girl asked, thrusting cards into his hands.

  
  


"Nothing wrong or anything. I had an appointment with Duke and I got there early. I was bored and waited for him. He never showed, so I looked around. I saw this flowery poem on his desk so I copied it down," Ripcord replied, a twinkle in his eye, "you want to see it?"

  
  


"That's still immoral... But since you've got it anyway..." Cover Girl drawled.

  
  


"My love, words cannot express my feelings for you, nor actions be enough to show what I mean. For you alone are the light in my darkness, it is for you that my heart beats on. How I yearn for the touch of your fingers through my hair, the caress of your sweet lips on mine. Please tarry not, come home swiftly, for every moment that we're apart makes my heart bleed."

  
  


"Doesn't rhyme very good, does it," Shipwreck chuckled.

  
  


"It doesn't have to, that's such a sweet poem. Does it say who it's for?" Cover Girl asked.

  
  


"Who cares? We know it's Scarlet. I always wondered about those two, can't say as I blame him though. Next to Cover Girl here she's the finest looking lady on the force."

  
  


"I bet you'd be saying something different if I were Lady Jaye," Cover Girl whacked Shipwreck on the arm.

  
  


"No I wouldn't. Flint'd kill me if I put the moves on Jaye."

  
  


"And I won't?"

  
  


"Nah, you're too tenderhearted. You couldn't hurt me, I'm too good looking," Shipwreck said, placing his hat over his heart.

  
  


"You're right. I'll just take all your money," Cover Girl said, placing her cards face up. "Full house, boys. Looks like I win."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Days passed with little word from the Joe team in South America. They reported little progress, causing everyone to notice Duke's nervousness. Finally there was a breakthrough. Flint personally decided to deliver the information to his superior.

  
  


The knock on the door to his office startled Duke out of his reveries. The flush on his face showed that it was a very personal train of thought, though to his credit Flint didn't remark on it. He merely held out a dossier. "What's this?" Duke asked.

  
  


"Something that might interest you. Scarlet sent pictures that confirm Cobra's up to no good. As you can see Cobra Commander is directing the delivery of some missiles. That can't be good news for the country. I presume you'll want to lead the strike force?" Flint asked.

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"You don't have to hide anything, Duke. Everyone knows about you and Scarlet. It's the talk of the base, for crying out loud."

  
  


"But Scarlet and I aren't..." Duke began.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah... Keep your secrets. The men are talking though and they'll be surprised if you don't lead the way. I'll get your Skystriker ready."

  
  


Flint walked out of the room, leaving Duke alone to whoop with joy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The battle was long and hard. Cobra had seen the Joes coming and utilized a new kind of missile that Destro had invented. Upon exploding, it would send a second, smaller missile out in a random direction that would seek out a new target on its own. The Joes hoped they had destroyed it for good. Despite this, the Cobra high command managed to slip away to lick their wounds and return another day. It was a good day for the Joe team. And an even better one for Duke.

  
  


"There you are," he said. "I need to talk to you, it's very important." He took the offered hand and led the way into a small clearing, his heart racing like a nervous teenager. "Before I say anything, I want you to know that I love you, always have, always will. No matter what happens after this that love will remain there. The truth is, I've been thinking about it for a while and decided that the time is right. I want you by my side now and always." Duke produced the ring from his pocket and slowly sank to one knee. "Will you accept this ring, Snake Eyes?"

  
  


A nod of the head was all he needed and the two locked in a fierce embrace, and they would live happily ever after.


End file.
